Curse of Sehkmet
by Lady Date
Summary: for Yami has a evil Egyptian Gods returns from the shadow realm to seek vengance, and uses that last person he thought would hurt him to do it. Thank you for Reviews!
1. Prolog

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Lady: Someone remind me to thank D.M.L.

Seto: Why would that be?

Lady: Because she finally got me to do something with an Idea I've had for a while.

Joey: Which is?

Lady: You'll have to do disclaimers.

Joey: whines But I don't wanna!

Isis: To bad Wheeler.

Seto: ACK! What's she doing here!?

Lady: She part of the story.

Seto: -- dear lord...

Lady: Oh get over it.

Seto: But I don't want to.

Isis: I predict pain in your future Kaiba.

Seto: huh?

Lady: hits Seto with kendo stick Quit whining.

Seto: Itia!

Lady: Isis, if you would please?

Isis: Certainly. Lady Date doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She has very little money so suing wouldn't get you much.

Lady: Thank you. Story...er prolog

Curse of Sehkmet

Prolog

            Atem glared at the she-demon in front of him. Her lion-like body gleamed in the firelight. Her black eyes held more venom then her teeth. She was the evil goddess Sehkmet.

            "Why are you here, demon?" Spat his high priest. "For what purpose does a foul creature, such as you, bring herself here?" Atem silenced him with a raised hand.

            "Let her speak, she is a guest and should be treated as such." Atem spoke solemnly. He met his priest's stunned gaze, and nodded. The priest merely crossed his arms and turned back to Sehkmet.

            "I have come with only one purpose," she pulled a dagger from its sheath. "To kill the one who stole the throne from me and my children!" She lunged at Atem, knocking him to the floor. They wrestled on the floor until Sehkmet had him pinned him down, one hand on his throat, the other holding the dagger above his head. Atem tried to pry the hand from his throat, and keep the armed away by holding her wrist. Seeing an opportunity, he got his legs under Sehkmet's body and kicked her, with all his force away from her.  Guards rushed at her and restrained her, as his high priest helped him to his feet.

            "Are you all right your highness?" he asked, worry clearly in the storm blue eyes.

            "I am fine Seth, for once I am thankful for my small size." He smiles, half-heartedly. He became solemn when his daze fell on the struggling demon.

            "What shall we do with her, you majesty?" Asked one of the many guards restraining her.

            "Get her out of here at once!" Barked Seth. He would not let his cousin's life be endangered by keeping her in the palace. Seth looked at Atem, he was still panting from the ordeal. No, she defiantly would not stay in the palace.

            "You have not seen the last of me, Pharaoh Atem!" she shouted at guards put her in chains and towed her away. "I will return to take your life!" Atem leaned against his cousin for support once she was gone.

            "Come Atem, you must rest," Ishizu, places a hand on her pharaoh's shoulder. "One should be in bed and under guard after such an attack."

            "I do not doubt that she will be back," Seth stated after taking his cousin in his arms. Fortunately, Seth's size and Ishizu's reasoning left him in no position to protest.

Several Seasons later

            Most have forgotten about the threat of Goddess Sehkmet against their Pharaoh's life. The pharaoh himself was now more concerned with a possible civil war than a threat against his own life. He was currently passing the floor of his chamber anxiously. Seth watched on in amusement and concern.

            "If you keep on like that, you'll wear a hole in the floor," he said bemused.

            "How dare that tomb robber desecrate my father's tomb?! Is nothing sacred anymore?!" Atem ranted, more to himself than his cousin. Seth sighed, and finally stood. He grabbed his cousin by the shoulder and made him face him.

            "I understand how you feel Atem," He started of slowly. "He was my uncle. It does no good to let it consume you like this. That tomb robber will be caught. Just give it time," he knew Atem was about to cry, so he took his smaller and younger cousin into his arms. Atem sobbed in defeat, clutching his cousin's robes.

            "Why did I have to become the pharaoh? I did not wish it!" Seth stroked Atem's hair and shushed him, rocking back and forth. He was the only person allowed to see Atem like this. It was his right as family, friend, and lover. He tilted Atem's head up and licked away his tears to calm him. "I can't take it anymore. I would rather be dead than be a pharaoh any longer," he said weakly against Seth's chest. Seth was about to answer when there was a low voice from a dark corner in the room.

            "Allow me to grant you your wish, pharaoh Atem," Sehkmet stepped out of the shadows her dagger in hand. She threw out her hand and Seth was slammed against the far wall, leaving Atem open to her assault.

            "SETH!" He rushed to his cousin's aid only to be cut off by Sehkmet. "How did you get in here?" He hissed.

            "The little tomb raider provided an adequate distraction." She brought the blade up and sliced though Atem's robes. He backed away from her, only to trip over a pillow. He scurried backwards, only to have his back against his bed. "Time to die Pharaoh!" She slammed the dagger down only to puncture something else.

            Seth Body quivered in pain. He hovered over Atem protectively. "My spell book is under the bed retrieve it quickly!" He winced as Sehkmet pulled the knife from his flesh.

            "Stand aside priest, my dealing is with the pharaoh not you!" She hissed. Seth stood firm, his chestnut bangs bellowing and the millennium eye(1) appearing on his forehead.

            "To deal with the pharaoh is to deal with me!" Atem handed him his spell book. He held out his hand, his palm vertical with his middle and index fingers up. He began to mutter a spell in a language long since dead. Sehkmet found herself being surrounded by swirls of dust. The whole room had become a vacuum, papyrus, pillows and other small items were flying every which way, eventually getting sucked into the whirlwind. Atem clung to one of the post of his bed, it was all he could do not to get sucked into the vortex. Seth stood steadfast, still speaking the spell even as his robes threatened to rip away from his body. Sehkmet started to shriek.

            "No!" She howled. "I will not go with out a price!" She plucked one of her whiskers and threw it at Seth. He only flinched as it pierced his skin before disappearing. She laughed cruelly. "I just made sure that this will not be the last time you see me, pharaoh! On that you can count!" She continued to laugh until her was sucked into the vortex. The whirling stopped and Seth collapsed onto forward when Atem caught him.

            "Seth!" Atem hugged his friend's head to his chest. Atem stared at his eyes for a moment. They were darker, whether from spell or curse he did not know.

            "Take heart cousin, I am alright save for the wound in my side, "he smiled reassuringly. Both their eyes turned toward the spot where the vortex had been. Getting up, Atem slowly made his was toward the mask, only to have it growl viciously at him. "Leave it be." Seth sat up and held his wound. "We'll move you to a different room until it can be taken out and then we'll bury it in the middle of the desert." His voice was sharper and harsher then usual. But Atem didn't notice. He was too concerned for his cousin. He had no idea that those subtle changes in his cousin marked the end of his rein as Pharaoh.

5'000 years later

            Dr. Solomon Moto, his grandson Yugi, and nine of his grandson's friend stood outside the ruins of an ancient palace. It's once beautiful walls were now dull and eroded. Where once stood a mighty statue of Ra, now stood only a pile of rubble. Surprisingly, the lush gardens were still there, though not as neatly as well kept as it used to be. It was in these ruins that Yami felt most at home. For him each corner, each spot held a long cherished memory from his past. He sighed happy and stood still a moment to bask in the memories.

            "Don't get lost Yami," his light's grandfather called. "Stick close to one another, Isis and I have some work to do." With that the old man and the Egyptian woman walked over to the camp not far off. Yami smile and turned to his hikari who was tugging on his sleeve.

            "Are you alright Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled and nodded.

            "I'm fine little one just thinking," he couldn't help but be filled with joy when Yugi smiled at him brightly.

            "What are the odds we'll find anything good?" Joey said cheekily. Tristan elbowed him.

            "Remember, ya goof-ball, we're here for Yami." Joey just rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, yeah, I heard you." It had been little over a year since Yugi let his friends know about Yami, and they didn't really seem bothered by it.

            "Looks like the mutt needs obedience lessons," Seto sneered with usual sarcasm.

            "You take that back, you-"

            "Both of you knock it off." Mai smacked them both in the back of the head. This started a chain reaction. Joey and Mai arguing, Seto telling them to shut the hell up, Joey punching Seto for telling Mai to shut up, Mokuba kicking Joey near the crotch for hitting Seto, Tristan grabbing Mokuba before his did hit Joey in the crotch, Seto socking Tristan for touching his brother, and the cycle repeated itself from there. Yami Bakura sat on the side lines laughing his ass off, was smacked by Bakura, who hid behind Yugi, who then had to keep the pissed off yami from killing his smaller light. Tea had wondered off somewhere, but no body really cared where. Yami only shook his head. He sometimes wondered why his hikari hung around with these people.

            "Atem..." came a hushed whisper. "Atem..." He looked around for the owner of the voice no was there. He just shook his head again and went back to watching his friends. He didn't know that just one the other side of the cold doors behind him, was an evil spirit waiting to exact her revenge upon him.

#End Prolog#

1: Was it sensen eye in the Japanese? I don't remember.

Lady: What do you think?

Seto: I think you have issues

Joey: I know she has issues.

Lady: Isis?

Isis: I liked it.

Mai: So did I.

Lady: You guys might get bigger parts later. It depends on what the people say.

Isis: Review, if you please.


	2. Awakening

1Lady: And here we go again.

Seto: You get enjoyment out of tormenting us, don't you?

Lady: Come on, I'm not that bad.

Joey: That's a matter of opinion.

Lady: The only thing you can be mad at me about is the whole dog thing in Romantic Horror.

Seto: You know, that was actually funny.

Joey: Shad up.

Lady: Moving on. Thank you to every one who reviewed. Atem was Yami's name when he as pharaoh.

Yami: I had respect then.

Seth: But you were still my b$#%.

Lady: hits Seth NO CURSING!

Yami: Ha ha.

Seth: I'd use the Sennen Rod on you but it wouldn't work.

Lady: I love being an authoress. Anyway I don't own Yu-gi-oh, whoever owns Shonen Jump does.

Yami: Story.

/hikari-yami/

yami-hikari

'thoughts'

POV

- time lapse

(Author notes)

Curse of Sehkmet

Ch. 1: Awakening.

Sehkmet

A surge of shadow magic flows over me. Finally, after five millennia the pharaoh Atem has returned. At last I can exact my revenge. Because of that little reach I lost my place with Egyptian gods off old. But what's this? The power of the Pharaoh is divided some how. I sense not only the pharaoh, but an innocent as well. Hm... I can use this to my advantage. Soon Atem... you will be the one imprisoned. (Insert evil laugh here)

Normal

_'_Well this is getting us no where fast,' Yugi mused to himself. They had spent the past half hour arguing over who was paired with who. It didn't help that Tea was being a pest. He glanced over at his 'friend', whom has attached herself to Yami's arm.

Tell me again why we brought her.Yami gave his hikari a half-hearted glare.

/Because we didn't want to hear her whine about how we left her behind when we got back/

Remind me to push her down a hole some where

/Yami!/

I'm kidding.

/No that was a good idea I'll ask Tristan and Joey about it later/

Well, if you wanna tell Joey, you better go stop he and Kaiba before the kill each other

Yugi looked at two said teen. Both looked about ready to maul the other. Yugi sighed. 'I wish those to would get along.' Shaking his head, Yugi finally spoke up.

"I have an idea," he said nervously. All eyes turned to him. "Why don't we break the group in half and explore different parts of the palace. Seto, Mokuba, Yami and I can go though the north and west wings and the rest of you can check the south and east wings. We'll met back in about two hours."

"That sounds reasonable. At least I'll be away from the mutt and his owner,"Seto snorted.

"What did you just call me, you rich f-er?"

"You heard me mutt!"

'And here we go again,' Yugi sighed mentally. 'Why do I even bother' He glanced at Seto and got a brief glimpse of Sapphire orbs. He felt his heart skip a beat. 'Oh yeah, that's why.'

"Enough!" Yami shouted over the bickering teens. "Good Gods, the way you two fight, you'd think you were siblings." Both Seto and Joey paled at that thought. "Look, Yugi's idea was perfect. You two are far way from each other long enough to calm down and that the rest of us don't have to worry about what to do with your corpses. So just shut up and go!"

"But Yami! I wanna go with you!" Yami winced at the loud, high pitched whine that had just blasted into his left ear. 'She doesn't quit does she?' Her grip of his arm tightened.

Auribo, do something! I don't think I can feel him lower arm anymore.

"Ah...Tea, I think it's for the pest, I mean best that you go with Tristan and Joey."

"No! Why don't you go?"

'Because, if have to hear your whining for more than five minutes I'll kill you,' Yami thought to himself.

'Because it would ruin my chances of getting to know Yugi better," Seto thought with scowl.

"Because Mai could use the company." Yugi said give a nervous smile to Mai. The look on her face clearly said you owe me for this.

"Well okay," Tea reluctantly release her hold on Yami's, now purple, arm.

"Let's go then." Yugi marched down the north corridor. Yami, Seto, and Mokuba followed close behind.

"Be careful my darling!" Yami cringed at the name Tea had just called him. For the first time since he met Yami, Seto felt sorry for him. No one deserved to have her stalking them, not even the a cursed pharaoh. All four of them we glade when they were out of Tea's line of view.

"Yugi, how come you hang out with Tea?" Mokuba asked the question every one wanted an answer to.

"She wasn't always like this, I don't think."

"And Barney is live dinosaur," Seto coughed.

"You mean his isn't?" Mokuba asked wide eyed. Other three could only stare at him in disbelief

"I'm not going to ask." Yami said blinking

"Ditto." Yugi nodded.

Yugi was overjoyed at things they found. So much of Yami's childhood had been captured on the walls of the north and south corridors. The others were barley able to able to keep up with him. Mokuba wasn't far behind though. This, unfortunately, gave Yami and Seto a chance to talk.

"You'd think that those two were on a sugar buzz at the rate they're going." Seto smirked at the two smaller kids as the zipped here and there.

"They are just excited. This, I'm assuming, is Mokuba's first time in Egypt," Seto nodded. "And Yugi's happy that he finally gets to see the place of my childhood." They fell into an anxious silence for a few moments. Neither of them was good at small talk. Seto only talked when it was absolutely necessary, and Yami, unless to Yugi, only when he had something meaningful to say.

After a about an hour of silence, Yami finally spoke up.

"So why did you except Yugi's invitation to come?" Seto was put off by the question. He wasn't quiet sure what to tell the obviously over-protective spirit.

"I have my reasons." He snorted, hoping that would be the end of the subject. Yami growled.

"If you harm one hair on his head I swear I-"

"Calm down, contrary to popular belief, I have no harsh feelings toward Yugi." 'Quite the opposite actually.' "Matter of fact he and Mokuba are the only ones in this whole expedition that I would actually care about if they got hurt." Seto finished his sentence sharply, ending that conversation right there. Yami could only stare at the C.E.O. as he stormed after his brother and Yugi.

'What was that about?' Yami only shook his head and followed suit.

A head of them, Yugi and Mokuba had managed to find chambers full of old egyptian artifacts. They seemed to vary in size, shape, and importance. Mokuba lifted a large, stiff, faded purple hat. He examined it, turning this way and that before turning to face Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, do you think your Grandpa will mind if I give this to my big brother? I think he'd like this." Yugi only laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"No, I don't think he'll mind at all." Mokuba beamed up at him. He looked back that the artifacts in front of him. There were various tablets and books scattered about, but one thing in particular caught his attention. It was a mask. It had a lioness's face, and if you looked for long enough you could swear it was snarling at you. Carefully, he picked up and turned it around in his hands. Even faded, the eerie gold eyes gave you the impression that it was alive. He had a sudden urge to place the mask over his face. Slowly he turned the mask around and up it up to his face.

"Hey, Mokuba! Yugi! You two down here?" Seto called from a few corridors down. Yugi whipped his head around at hearing his name. He looked at the mask and, shaking his head, stuck it into the fanny pack at his side. He stared at the bag for a moment before going to join the others.

That evening

Everyone sat around the fire at the middle of the camp. Everyone was to tired to complain about the pork and bean dinner. Everyone had found at least one interesting thing during their little hike through the ruin. Seto could only glare at invisible objects as Mokuba placed the purple priest's hat on his brother's head. The glare was then directed at Isis and Bakura who burst out laughing. Joey, pulled a lizard out of his poked claiming that Tea had found it hin her bra. This got him hit in the back of the head with stone tablet with Yami's picture on it.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Tea whined incessantly.

"No, Tristan and Mia promised they wouldn't tell. I didn't say a thing," Joey grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Poor thing," Seto cooed. Tea smiled at him. "That poor lizard must be traumatized." Her face fell. Seto and Joey shook hands, both had evil grins on their faces. Tea snorted.

"You feel for me, don't you Yami?" No responce. "Yami?" Yami looked up from his handheld Tetrix game.

"What?" He looked around as if just noticing everyone was their. Everyone but Tea started laughing. Not even Yugi could hold back the giggles that escaped his body. Tea only snorted and turned up her nose.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and catch their breaths.

"So where were you two all day?" Yami asked at Ryou and Bakura. Ryou blushed and stuttered. The Tomb raider only smirked. Yami shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I asked." He turned away from the fire a little green.

"Hey Yugi," Mokuba chimed." What that you were looking at earlier?" This had caught Yugi by surprise. He hadn't thought Mokuba was paying attention to him. Reaching into his fanny pack, Yugi pulled out the lioness faced mask. Everyone gawked at it. Seto felt a sudden jolt of pain shoot through his entire body. He fell forward, doubled over in pain. Yugi and Mokuba were at his side in an instant.

"Seto are you alright?" Yugi asked frantically. Panting Seto nodded his head before taking a shuddering breathe and getting up.

"I'm gonna call it a night, evening everyone." He gave Yugi and Mokuba a reassuring smile before he when to the tent he was sharing with his brother. Yugi and Mokuba exchanged worried glances, but knew better than to ask anything until tomorrow morning.

Seto's POV

I laid my self down on the light blue sleeping bag I was using. I hated to lie to those two like that, but I don't want their good timed ruined because of me. Reaching over to my duffle bag, I pull out a small bottle of pills. After opening it I shake out two and gulp them down. This wasn't the first time I've had those kinds of chest pains. But that was the first time the were severe enough to make me keel over. There was something about that mask that set it off, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

It was something to do with out past.

/Damn it. I thought I got rid of that him in therapy.

I am not on of the weird voices in your head, though they are quite interesting

/If not one of the voices confirming my insanity, then who are you?/

Must we go through that again?

/Humor me./

I'm a spirit of the Sennen Rod

/I left that stupid thing in my safe, in my room, at home./

Look in the duffle bagI could hear the smirk in the voice. I turn over and rummage thought the bag until my hand runs into something long, sharp and pointed.

"Damn you..." I growl.

You can't get rid off me.

/I noticed. So what do you know about that mask Yugi had?/

I know a lot

/Good./

But I don't remember most of it

/Not good./

All I remember is that has something to do with Atem and I

/Who the he-/

Yami.

/Oh... Any suggested courses of action./

For the time being, watch. I think that the mask might be a clue into your chest pains.

/How did you know -/

About that pains? Me dear hikari, since you don't know how to control your end of our link, there is very little you can hide from me.

"Seto?" A soft voice calls me out my 'conversation'. I look up to see Yugi at the entrance to the tent.

"Is there something you wanted, Yugi?" That came out nastier than I wanted.

"Oh. Nothing." It turns to leave.

Sooth Kaiba

/Oh shut it./ I grab Yugi's wrist before he too far away.

"I'm sorry, what's up?" Offer him a seat next my on the sleeping bag. He blushes faintly before sitting next to me. Gawds he's beautiful when he blushes like that. I smile at him. He blushes a little more.

"Was just wondering if you were okay. I mean you looked like you were in a lot of pain after dinner." He's nervous, I can tell by the way he's looking away. I lay my hand over his and he looks up at me.

"I assure you, I'm fine." I give the best smile I can. He seems reassured be this as he smiles back at me. He places his other hand over the one covering his.

"Just promise me that next time you'll me what's wrong, and if not me Mokuba. He was really worried about you." I nod my head. His smile brightens and he kisses me on the cheek before getting up and leaving. "Night Seto." He calls before going over to his tent. I'm kinda clad it was dark, so the fact that my face is beat red is unnoticeable.

You love him.I glare at the voice.

/Who asked you?/

You.He really gets on my nerves...

/Stupid voice.../

I have a name you know

/Yeah what?/

Seth.Interesting name. You should get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.

/Don't remind me./ I sigh as I lay down to sleep. I hear Seth humming something. It sounds familiar. I find it relaxing, It's not long before...I fall...alseep.

Normal

Seth stopped humming once his hikari was asleep. He came out of the Rod and stared at Yami as he head for his tent. 'There is still so much for you to remember Atem,' Seth thought to himself. 'I just hope that for everyone's sack you remember soon.' with that Seth withdrew back into the Rod.

TBC...

Lady: And what did you think?

Isis: I thought Mai and I would get bigger parts?

Lady: You will, but later.

Seth: Why am I here?

Lady: To add angst to the story.

Yami: You mean there wasn't enough?

Lady: Of Course not. I story can never have to much angst.

Seto: I believe that a matter of opinion.

Yugi: I like angst.

Seto: Settles that then. Review please.


	3. Apology

Heheh…Hi. I know some of you have been waiting for my fics to update, but I've kind of run into a little snag. You see me previous laptop was low on space, so in an attempted to make room, I started deleting what I deemed as unnecessary file. Here's a hint: NEVER deleted any files into the windows folder unless you know exactly what it does. Thanks to my little faux pas, all my fics are now trapped on the laptop. It all still there, I just can't access it. And before you ask, I can't burn the information (its and old laptop and I accidentally the file needed to run Windows).

Anyway, I am just letting you know that I do plan on updating my stuff, as soon as I can remember what I had planned. Sorry for those few of you that actually read and liked my stuff.

Owari


End file.
